


Erotyczne fantazje 29

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 29

Weiss wsunęła swój długi język w wilgotną cipkę Ruby. Jej język powoli wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej liderki.

Dziedziczka nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, żeby doprowadzić swoją dziewczynę do orgazmu. Ruby wiła się na wszystkie strony z rozkoszy. Jej soki spryskały całą twarz Weiss.


End file.
